


how the stars shine for you and i

by piinkstxrlight



Series: harmony [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Song Inspired, chapter 23 will offer an alternative MATURE version, sorry the diamonds are really super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkstxrlight/pseuds/piinkstxrlight
Summary: a collection of bellow diamond drabbles based upon their spotify playlist. each song will be a different story.link to playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2bpEmQqHIfrjUQn6vIRrmr?si=fbbrVQDSSVOP-1bM2UdV0A





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my blue and yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+blue+and+yellow).

" magic lies in between things, between the day and the night. between yellow and blue... " - charles de lint

hello and welcome to my first work on AO3! i'm so excited to be sharing such a piece of myself with everyone here. i will try to keep a posting schedule for every thursday and saturday (the first chapter coming out tomorrow). these are separate drabbles and events, so some may be intertwined but they are not in chronological order. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy!

upload dates

lover to lover ; october 12th  
when the world was at war we kept dancing ; october 17th  
colors ; october 19th  
lowlife ; october 24th  
lovely ; october 26th  
tear in my heart ; october 31st  
bite ; november 2nd  
unholy ; november 5th  
ace of hearts ; november 7th  
palace ; november 9th  
be ; november 12th  
green ; november 14th  
so in love ; november 16th  
10,000 emerald pools ; november 19th  
late nights ; november 21st  
flight of the stars ; november 23rd  
homemade dynamite ; november 26th  
reflections ; november 28th  
safe travels ; november 30th  
uwu ; december 3rd  
when the day met the night ; december 5th  
love at first sight ; december 7th  
like lovers do ; december 10th  
i’ve got a huge crush on you ; december 12th  
sun and moon ; december 14th

~ pinkstxrlight


	2. lover to lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yellow has trouble flirting and accepting her feelings for blue. this is the end result (young!diamonds)

Hearts soar, butterflies filling an empty hole where stomachs would be. Feelings pushed away, locked in a yellow chest. This feeling of adrenaline coursing all throughout Yellow’s body, mind and soul. This range of emotions all from a simple glance towards her fellow Diamond.

Desire, Yellow has identified this new sensation as a want. No, a need. This is a necessity to her existence. Without Blue, nothing else matters. Not the gems of their court, not the colonization of planets, not even White. In the grand scheme of her life, Blue is all that is important.

The two gems stand side by side, Yellow’s hands held behind her back while Blue’s are in front. They stare forward, awaiting any assignment from White. She is their superior, whatever she wants they must do.

They emerged 4,000 years ago, both fairly young for being Diamonds. Blue is careful and shy, her emotions are a whirlwind with her pathokinesis barely under control. Simple actions lead her into a puddle of tears, all around affected by her intense feelings. Yellow is opinionated and bold, having a say in everything...well everything except the current predicament at hand. 

The feelings that she holds for Blue are strange, unfamiliar and overall confusing. Yellow doesn’t quite know how to display her romantic attraction towards Blue.

“Your dress.” Yellow starts, ensuring that she doesn’t make eye contact, “It looks good, like a cracked injector.”

“H-Huh…” Blue’s innocent eyes get big as she stares at Yellow, a clear frown on her lips, “A...oh!” she sure enough releases a deep blue aura, tears flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Yellow is overcome with sadness, gentle tears escaping her eyes as well. They’re wiped away by a gloved thumb, but before she has a chance to reply, Blue is gone.

Several hours pass before the two find each other again. Yellow finds Blue in a garden type area. Her delicate blue hands pick at daisies, twiddling her fingers through the green stems. She seems shocked as Yellow walks in her direction.

“Yellow I.” Blue stands up, only for Yellow to make her way inches towards Blue’s face. Their noses are mere inches away as they stare at each other, Yellow inhales sharply, looking from Blue’s lips to her eyes, “I’m so...soh….sorry? Sorry.” she repeats the last word, almost confused on if she said it correctly.

Blue stares at her for a moment, the tiniest of smiles curling on her lips, “Oh…thank you Yellow.”

They continue to look into each other’s eyes, Blue suddenly pressing her cheek against Yellow’s own. She shuts her eyes in satisfaction, only for Yellow to flinch. When she walks off Blue returns to the daisy she was last examining.

In her own made up game, she plucks a single petal and thinks that Yellow likes her, then another for if she doesn’t. The cycle repeats until the final petal is pulled and the tiny voice in her head concludes that Yellow does in fact like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than i'd like, meaning most will be longer. this first chapter is meant to be young!diamonds with blue and yellow being about 4,000 years old (i try to imagine gem age in turns of 1,000 years equating to 1 human year. so no, they aren't toddlers or kids, but the point is that they're younger). i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


	3. when the world was at war we kept dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven finds some of his mother's belongings that he feels blue and yellow need to see, or hear.

The course of fate altered when Pink was revealed to have given up her form to create a half human child. Era 1 brought forth the beginning of all, then era 2 was filled to the brim with despair over the supposed shattering of Pink. After 6,000 years of hurt, Steven created era 3, ushering in a new perspective for the diamond authority. 

By the time he reached age 16, peace was fully established amongst the galaxy. Things between White and Blue and Yellow began to cool, but they all knew their relationship would never be perfect, not even close to it. 55,000 years of hurt was far too difficult to erase in the matter of just 2.

Blue had become fond of visiting Steven on Earth, he was the closest thing that she could have to Pink. Occasionally, Yellow would tag along for a visit and they’d be informed on different human customs. Today was one of those days,

Within Yellow’s arm ship, the two found themselves on the beach beside Steven’s house. He greeted them semi eagerly, but was grateful that the sight of those ships was no longer a negative one.

Lately, Steven had been rummaging through all of his mom’s belongings in the sand dunes. He came across a few interesting discoveries, things that he never expected to find. His first thought was to call the other diamonds and alert them of what he had found.

“Blue, Yellow, I’m actually really glad that you’re here!” Steven shouts, standing on his balcony with a familiar smile, “I found something that you can remember mom-uh-Pink with.”

The two diamonds look to each other, then back towards Steven. There is a hesitance surrounding them as Steven leads them towards his gray car. He pops open the trunk and reveals a record player with multiple vinyls stacked.

“Dad says she loved to sing and she made a few songs.” he starts, sitting down and selecting the first record, “After listening to a few, I realized she wrote them to you guys.”

“Us…” Blue places a hand on her gem and looks down at the sand, “Pink was always so creative. Can you play it for us?”

Steven nods, placing the needle on the outer rim of the uniquely colored vinyl. The scratchy sound of a guitar echoes through his car speakers. After a few seconds, Pink’s familiar voice comes into play.

Her lyrics dig deep, singing about how deeply she truly cared for Yellow and Blue. The song is obviously directed towards them, there isn’t a single doubt about that. She sings about war and how no matter how tough the battle was, the two diamonds found time for each other. It was a love song from an outside perspective.

When the song came to a close, Steven stared at both Blue and Yellow. His grin was wide as he took the vinyl off the record player.

“I’ve been working on finding a way to convert these to a CD so I can give them to you. She didn’t show it well after the war...but Pearl says she had regrets. Most were about the emotional turmoil she put you two through.” Steven sighs, “I wish I could’ve met her, even if she made mistakes.”

Yellow nods, sitting in a more relaxed way on the sandy beach, “We all made mistakes, none of us were perfect...play us another song.”

As the half diamond begins to set up another vinyl, Blue finds her head rested on Yellow’s shoulder. After 6,000 years of hurt, of emotional distress, the two diamonds finally found peace. With the Earth, with White, with Steven.

With the loss of Pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter, i do promise that saturday's is much longer. i thought the idea of pink/rose letting out her emotions through song writing would be a good concept. i hope in steven universe future we get to see more of the relationship between pink, yellow and blue. for now, have this
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


	4. colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pink throws a ball in honor of white diamond.

She’s so strong, but so weak when it comes to Blue.

An absence of cool tones leaves Yellow in a state of need. Blue is every emotion that Yellow is unsure of how to display and longs to learn. Yellow is able to conceal her feelings at the appropriate time, unlike Blue who wears her heart on her sleeve. Both have qualities that the other lacked, almost as if they were opposites.

The biggest thing they shared in common with one another was an intense love for one another. Blue let it out on full display whenever they were alone, showing constant affection towards her love. Yellow was slightly different in this aspect, putting every ounce of herself into Blue, but not showing affection as often. It wasn’t uncommon, just not consistent like Blue.

The two were in the throne room, Pink throwing an extravagant ball in dedication to White Diamond’s newest and largest colony. It was much more formal than others, Pink, Blue and Yellow’s typical outfits being replaced for the occasion.

Pink trots her way towards Yellow, a sheer pink skirt caped from her hips to her ankles. Instead of poofed out sleeves, they are the same sheer pink and extend outwards. She’s filled with glee, watching as Yellow bends down and extends out a gloved hand for her to step onto.

“What do you think?” she asks, twirling around as the skirt flows around her form.

Yellow nods in approval, “It is very formal, Blue will like it.”

She quickly pouts, her puffy cheeks pushing out, “But you? Do you like it Yellow?” she asks again, now sitting down with her legs out of Yellow’s hand.

“If you behave well tonight, then maybe I will, precious.” she quickly responds, keeping a consistent smile, “I’m usually not fond of little pebbles.”

Pink begins to push against Yellow’s cheeks in a teasing way, laughing at her, “You are so mean Yellow! I look beautiful!”

“A beautiful pebble’s still a pebble.” Yellow shrugs, only for Pink to continue whining.

Thundering footsteps approach, Blue approaching the duo with an azure shaul over her head. She gives the two a heartwarming smile and watches as Pink stands up with her arms crossed.

“Yellow says I’m a pebble!” she tattles, Yellow only smirking at her playful behavior.

“A beautiful pebble?” Blue then asks, extending her own hand out for Pink to sit between them.

“Blueeee!”

Blue simply laughs as Pink kneels back down and sits on both of their hands, her cheeks puffed out once more as Blue leaned in to whisper in Yellow’s ear.  
“You both look incredible.” she leaves a gentle kiss on Yellow’s cheek, “My loves.”

The three’s tender moment is ruined, hearing a booming voice approach them. Yellow and Blue separate almost immediately while Pink stands up straight in Yellow’s hand. All three attempt to look pure and perfect, but Blue and Yellow look to each other with frowns.

“Oh, Blue is correct dear one.” White starts, faking a smile, “You look lovely, starlight.”

Pink stutters out a quick, “T-Thank you my Diamond.”

“You know what I said, no stuttering.” the eldest diamond orders.

“Yes my Diamond.” she nods again as Yellow sets her back onto the ground.

As the ball proceeds, Yellow and Blue exchange glances at every free opportunity they get. Each gem from their court prepares their nearly identical speech to their designated leader. It is dull, the same going for every other ball that is thrown. It isn’t Pink’s fault, she does everything in her power to make these events as unique as they can without breaking any of White’s rules.

“Thank you all for attending.” Pink announces towards the end of the ball, “Today, we celebrate the iridescent White Diamond as the perfection of the Great Diamond Authority is outstretched to yet another flawed world. Let us show joy in our expanded exquisiteness across the furthest reaches of space and display gratitude for her highness.”

Blue and Yellow watch as the littlest diamond speaks only positively of White, noticing how tense she appears. When it comes to events celebrating either of them, she seems more relaxed and at ease with her work. They can tell that when events are for White, she puts much more pressure on herself.

At the conclusion of the ball, Blue, Yellow and Pink make their way into one of Blue’s dimly lit room. Cushioned pillows line the ground with a clear ceiling to get a perfect view of the stars. Pink immediately jumps into a pile of pillows and groans loudly.

“Today, we celebrate the iridescent White Diamond, blah blah BLAH!” she imitates a whiny voice and tugs at her hair, “I feel like such a kiss ass, it’s so annoying! I wish her balls were fun to throw like yours, I just feel stressed out the entire time.”

“Oh Pink, you did a lovely job tonight.” Blue promises, sitting beside her, “White has very high expectations and she seemed very pleased with how you did.”

“I know I did great.” Pink brags, “It’s just so much pressure.”

Yellow kneels down, smiling at the petite diamond, “Just know that no matter what, Blue and I are proud of you.”

All three find themselves lying down, eyes locked on the constellations that illuminate the sky. In subtly, Yellow reaches for Blue’s hand and gently squeezes it. Just that touch of ‘I’m here’ is enough, it’s just what both need. All they’ll ever need is each other, and their Pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so a scene in this chapter is based upon this artwork by @taiyari on tumblr! here is the link https://taiyari.tumblr.com/post/176974859591/more-doodles-from-twitter-taiyaribot-the
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoyed this one, it has been one of my favorites to write :) until thursday!
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


	5. lowlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yellow is under a lot of stress, so blue is there to help

Even for someone as flawless as a diamond, life can have its difficulties. Both Yellow and Blue tend to face challenges, but know that together they can conquer those. They’ve learned over the years that as long as they have each other, nothing can stand in their way.

For Yellow, today has become particularly stressful. Multiple mistakes had been made by her so called ‘best gems’ and this left her to clean up the mess of many. She sits in her personal study, redoing reports with a scowl on her face.

“My Diamond…” Yellow Pearl’s nasally voice creeps up on the frustrated diamond, “Would you like me to request Blue to assist you in your reports?”

“No.” she quickly snaps, not bothering to look back down, “This is not her problem, it’s my own and I need to handle it alone.”

Despite her diamond’s request, Yellow Pearl finds herself gossiping to Blue Pearl about her diamond’s frustrations. Word of this reaches its way to Blue and eventually, she makes her way to Yellow.

The Topaz guards open the towering door for Blue, allowing her entry. Yellow’s eyes dart up from her reports and land on her fellow diamond. Anger surrounds her, only for Blue to approach Yellow with a caring smile  
.  
“What’s troubling you dear?” she asks, sitting carefully on Yellow’s knee.

“Blue, please. Not now, I’m surrounded by reports I need to complete.” Yellow insists, trying to keep herself from being distracted.

Despite her wishes, Blue places a gentle kiss on Yellow’s cheek. Her hand moves to her other cheek, smothering her lover in quick pecks across her face and neck. She hums softly, coming towards her ear.

“You’re far too important to be this stressed out.” Blue insists, kissing her cheek once again, “Let me help you, it’s the least I can do.”

“I don’t need help.” Yellow clearly lies, but does halt her work to turn to Blue, “I can handle this on my own.”

“Let me help you.” Blue repeats, not moving from Yellow’s knee.

There is a silence between the two, neither giving in. This is stopped by Yellow suddenly grabbing Blue. With one hand clutching her waist and the other underneath Blue’s thighs, Yellow stands up with the diamond in her arms.

“What are you doing?” the azure diamond questions as she is carried away.

Yellow looks down and begins walking through the same door that Blue entered through, “I’m taking you back to your chambers so I can complete these reports.”

“No you’re not!” Blue commands, suddenly squirming in Yellow’s grip.

“Goodness, you’re thrashing like Pink!”

Blue crosses her arms as she is eventually set back onto her feet, “Why won’t you just let me help?”

“Because I’m independent, this is my duty and I refuse to put it on you.” Yellow finally answers, frowning.

“We’re better together as opposed to apart. Please Yellow, I understand that you want to complete this task alone. However, it is clear to everyone that you are under an exorbitant amount of pressure.” she cups Yellow’s cheek and forces her to look into her eyes, “I’m here, and I always will be.”

The two stare at each other, blue eyes meeting yellow. Just like before, there is silence and it isn’t broken by a sound, but by a kiss. Even if she wasn’t the one to initiate this, Yellow puts every ounce of passion into it. One hand behind Blue’s head and the other wrapped tightly around her body, the golden diamond holds her with a sense of protection. Almost a fear, if she were to let go that Blue would in turn disappear.

Blue’s hands stay consistently on her love’s face, but they lightly tremble. It is something about Yellow that leaves her at a loss for not only words, but of action. She turns to putty and practically melts from her touch.

They mutually pull away, but look at one another again. Resting her head against Yellow’s gem, Blue shuts her eyes.

“You’re lovely my diamond.” she breathes out.

Yellow places a peck on Blue’s forehead and lets her stay serene upon her chest, “Never leave my moonlight.”

Blue nods, “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you may have noticed, i am changing my posting schedule up a bit! starting in november, i will be posting 3 times a week (tuesday, thursday and saturday). anyways, i really hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


	6. lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the announcement of a new diamond comes, yellow considers a bold decision

Some days, the desire to leave everything behind is stronger than others. The scale can go from ‘completely satisfied on Homeworld’ to ‘I need to get out of here now’ and each day is unpredictable.

Yellow had begun to endure the second option, responsibilities clinging to her as if it was Pink. White required perfection from each diamond, but seemed to be the toughest on Yellow. She expected more than perfection.

It was night, Yellow’s work for the day concluded as she walked through endless corridors. She hadn’t seen Blue in several days as both were trapped in reports and assignments from their superior. It was evident as the two grew closer and older, White made it her mission to separate them. She felt emotions would distract from their duties and felt that this would prioritize the authority.

Eventually, Yellow found herself in front of one of the many doors to Blue’s palace. It opened automatically before her, entering the main room. A dark fountain was placed in the center of the room, a plush blue throne unoccupied just behind it.

“You’re here.”

Yellow was ambushed into a hug, Blue squeezing her tightly with absolute satisfaction, 

“I missed you sunlight.” she cooes out, “It feels as if I haven’t seen you in eons.”

A few days wasn’t a lot for typical gems, but it for Blue and Yellow. In this world, they only had each other. It was a struggle to proceed throughout a day separated from each other.

“White is creating another diamond.” Yellow spoke, almost as if it was nothing, “My Pearl heard discussions of it amongst White’s sapphire.”

Blue stops, allowing herself to soon be held instead of holding, “Another diamond...will she be like White?”

This leaves them to think, what if this new diamond was identical to that of her highness? It led Yellow’s thoughts to that same place before encountering Blue.

“Let’s run away.” she says, almost too quickly for Blue to piece together.

“You know that isn’t possible Yellow.” Blue frowns, “Although my truest desire is to be with you and only you...what would be of the empire?”

Yellow hesitates at this question and begins to truly think the possibility over. Civil War would occur, thousands upon thousands of gems in combat, shattered even. All because two leaders want to be together. It sounds quite poetic in concept, but in execution would lead to devastation.

“I wish you weren’t always so correct.” Yellow pulls away and tilts Blue’s chin up with her index finger, “Yet I am unsure of what I’d be without that, or you.”

“A mess, an explosion of chaos.” she answers for her, “This new gem...White would do precisely what she did when creating us. Remove a flaw to ensure her own flawlessness. This new diamond will be like us.”

And Blue was correct. Cycles had passed before the news was officially announced to her and Yellow. It began as every other conference between the three did.

“I have chosen to assign you two to a new task, but not a colony.” White begins, her formality not wavering as she speaks, “In just a short time, a new diamond will emerge. She will be addressed by us as Pink Diamond. Her empathetic behavior will become her downfall, I leave you two in charge of the upbringing, training and teaching of her. I trust that neither of you will disappoint me.”

“We will not my diamond.” Yellow salutes her leader in the same way as all other gems do to her, “We thank you for entrusting us with such a responsibility.”

White nods, now turning her attention towards Blue.

“We will not let you down my diamond.” Blue repeats with the same salute.

“You may return to your duties.”

As Yellow and Blue make their way to one of the kingdom’s many warp pads, the discussion of the newest addition to the authority is proposed.

“She will be like us.” Yellow nods, “She is our responsibility.”

Blue tenses up as she thinks about what this will hold for their future. How a new diamond will impact what they have established.

“We won’t let her change how we feel for one another.” she suddenly reaches to grab Yellow’s hand, “She’ll be perfect in her own way.”

Their discussion of the growing authority goes on as far away, in the crust of an abandoned planet, the newest diamond is created. Neither know it yet, but Pink Diamond will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this lowkey reminds me of the "my mom is having a baby so i'm running away" trope, if only blue and yellow know the little firecracker of a gem that is going to make an appearance into their lives. get excited for halloween because 'tear in my heart' is indeed a 'halloween special' until then :)
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


	7. tear in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steven teaches the diamonds about halloween

Steven found it difficult to explain Earth customs to the diamonds. He began simple with the concept of family and friends. His description of Pink Diamond being a mother led Blue and Yellow to realize that they were maternal figures towards the younger diamond. Once they began to understand relationships, he transitioned into things humans did.

“So you dress up? For fun?” Yellow questions as the three talk on the beach.

Today, Steven has brought up the celebration of Halloween. It makes sense, given that it is tomorrow. However, maybe the two rulers weren’t all that prepared for the topic of holidays.

Steven however, nods and tries to continue describing, “Yeah, kids knock on people’s doors, say ‘trick or treat’ and come out with a boat load of candy! It’s one of my personal favorite holidays, especially the free food.”

“Candy?” Blue’s soft voice questions with a hand to her cheek, “How do human kids dress up?”

“Um, vampires, superheroes, princesses...a lot of different things,” he answers, noticing the confusion on their faces, “And neither of you know what any of those are.”

When they shake their head, he lays down on the sand, “Just...what do you two like to wear?”

“Have you seen us in anything else?” Yellow questions, “We don’t typically wear what we want to, just what we have to.”

The fifteen year old suddenly gets an idea, standing back up and pointing to them, “I’m throwing a huge Halloween party tomorrow night, you two can come! It’ll be so fun, you can interact with more humans and learn a bit more about Earth.”

After at least an hour of persuasion, the two leaders finally agree to attend Steven’s party and even to dress up. However, once back on Homeworld, the two still have no idea what or who they’ll dress up as.

“This is foolish Blue.” Yellow presses her fingers against the bridge of her nose and slams her eyes shut, “We’re two of the greatest rulers in the galaxy and we’re dressing up as something we’re not?”

Blue places her hands on Yellow’s arms in an attempt to calm her down, “But it’s for Steven, he sounded so excited about this party. It sounds like nothing we’ve ever had on Homeworld.”

There is suddenly a light that emits from Blue’s diamond communicator, alerting that Steven is trying to reach them. She answers with a grin as he waves.

“Hey, I know you two were just here, but I just sent you guys some costume ideas.” he gives an infectious smile.

“We’ll look over them, thank you very much Steven.” Blue holds the communicator in her hands as the image fades away, “See, he seems like he really wants us there.”

As Yellow pulls up the message that Steven sent with an assortment of different costume ideas, one grabs their attention. It’s as if both find a mutual understanding that this is what they have to dress up as.

When the next night rolls around, the beach in front of the temple is crowded with humans and gems alike. From Sadie Killer and the Suspects performing one of their newer songs to formerly corrupted gems interacting with others, it seems that the night is abuzz.

“Do you see them coming?” Steven asks Garnet, dressed as a zombie  
.  
After hesitating for a moment, she nods, “Blue and Yellow will be here soon.” she suddenly snickers, “Their costume choice will make you laugh.”

Sure enough, a beam of light comes from the sky as Yellow’s arm ship emerges from the clouds. It docks on the beach, a sphere emerging from the palm as it rolls off the ship and onto the sand. As the encapsulation dissolves, two figures are shown.

Blue wears a short, black bell-sleeved dress with tatters along the bottom. Lace stocking run down her blue legs with combat boots on her feet. Silver jewlery is woven into her long hair, all of it pulled behind her shoulders. Wrapped around her neck is a black choker with silver chains around it. Heavy eyeliner is coated around her eyes and her familiar blue lips are now a dark shade of black. Dangling from her ears are crescent moon earrings

For Yellow, she has on a black leather jacket with torn up, dark jeans. Her boots haven’t changed, still a darkish brown and her earrings are large lightning bolts. Her hair is the most shocking, being replaced by a bright yellow mohawk that seems longer than her normal style. Like Blue, she has on a heavy amount of eye makeup as well as black lipstick. Wrapping up her ensemble is a faux nose ring.

“You two look awesome!” Steven shouts, running to greet them, “You look like you could be in a band!”

“It’s called goth Steven.” Yellow corrects, her arms crossed, “And it’s not a phase.”

He twiddles his thumbs, “Actually, it’s a bit closer to punk. But I love it! Come on, come join the party!”

Blue turns to Yellow with a smile, the two linking arms as they are dragged along to converse by Steven.

The night goes on, Blue and Yellow mostly talking with some of the other gems in costume. They notice that most of the guests haven’t gone as “all out” as they did, still dressed in fun costumes but not taking extremes. 

When Steven isn’t looking, Blue ushers Yellow towards the hand ship and demands that they go inside. Thrown off, she agrees and they find themselves in the control room.

“Is everything okay?” Yellow asks, “You look like you’re doing fine out there and-”

Blue immediately cuts Yellow off with a kiss, her hands balling up the leather jacket that Yellow wears. She kisses back with no protest, Blue slowly loostening her grip and leaning towards her ear.

“Leave your mohawk on.” she whispers, “Just your mohawk.”

Yellow raises her eyebrow, her nose ring dissipating, “I can’t exactly take my hair off, but okay.”

As Blue kisses her again, their human clothes vanish without a trace. If the two thought they went unnoticed, a certain purple gem finds herself witness to something she never wanted to see and wish she could erase from her memory.

“There you are Amethyst!” Steven shouts as she exits the ship, “Hey, do you have any idea where Blue and Yellow wandered off to?”

She shakes her head, “I promise Steven, you really don’t want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween everyone! i love the idea of steven trying to teach the diamonds about halloween and in turn, they do their best to make him happy. they don't really know the difference between goth, emo, scene or punk, so they're trying really hard. as always, please comment and leave kudos! have a spooky and safe night!
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


	8. bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yellow has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a whole 2 hours late, i had a busy day and ngl, posting slipped my mind. anyways, here's some sad stuff for a second. if panic attacks bug you, yellow has a "subtle one" after her nightmare.

When Steven had introduced the concept of sleep to the diamonds, it was something they had yet to put a name to. It was something that Blue practiced frequently, but something Yellow didn’t see the appeal to. Not until she tried it.

Once understanding that sleep was designed to rejuvenate energy into a human (and sometimes even a gem), she was eager to attempt. Her first sleep had lasted 36 human hours. She thought it was brilliant.

Things altered when her and Blue began experiencing what they called ‘upsetting visuals’ while they slept. They described a terrifying experience that both were forced to endure until it either became pleasant, or until they awoke. Steven later had to explain that those were nightmares.

Most of these nightmares revolved around the short period of time that the two were under White’s control. When her powers had completely bleached the elite diamonds, eliminating their so-called flaws. Both remember the feeling of being under control, or the lack thereof.

Scorching pain soared throughout her gem, spreading from her core and outstretching throughout her physical form. Yellow screams, but hears a yell beside her. She’s in too much pain to look, but Blue’s higher-pitched shriek hurts almost more than White’s attack.

The feeling reaches her entire form, then everything goes completely black. Vision is eliminated entirely, only the soft blur of noise is audible.

“Yellow? Yellow! Yellow where are you?” a muffled cry, Blue.

She is in her body, but also outside of it completely. Her surroundings are endless, but no matter where she goes, she won’t find Blue. Despite this, she still cries out for her.

“BLUE!” she’s screaming as loud as possible, running into an oblivion, “Blue! I’m here! Follow my voice.”

“YELLOW!”

“BLUE!”

“YELLO-”

Yellow inhales deeply and her eyes shoot open. Her surroundings are recognizable, no longer the darkness that her dream had left her accustomed to. She sits up ever so slightly and holds both her tousled hair and intact gem. The palm that rests against her gem becomes a fist and she shuts her eyes. An intense feeling washes over, not sadness nor anger. This is unfamiliar.

In a state of panic, she begins to breathe heavier, her throat drying up and feeling like it is on fire. The feeling in her chest only causes Yellow to inhale and exhale at a quicker rate. Her golden eyes scatter the dim room and she tucks her knees towards her chest.

There is sudden booming, sounding similar to that of running. The doors to her room open, showing Blue staring at her with a frown. She appears panicked as well, but approaches the bed with sadness in her eyes.

“I saw it too.” she nods, climbing beside Yellow without a second thought, “I could hear you yelling in your sleep from across the palace...I came as quickly as I could.”

Yellow stares at Blue, the stars from her open window illuminating the azurine gem. Both have been torn apart by these ruthless visions, wishing for them to simply go away. In almost an instant, Yellow wraps her arms tightly around Blue and holds onto her.

“I truly enjoy resting Blue.” she starts, speaking into Blue’s gown sleeves, “But when this happens each time I try to…”

“Hush darling.” Blue tilts Yellow’s face up to look her in the eyes, “I’m here now, please try to rest some more.”

Yellow falls quiet, but agrees by shutting her eyes and snuggling into Blue’s embrace. She rests her head atop Blue’s chest, beside her illuminating gem. Both arms wrap tightly around her waist, Yellow feels content.

“I’m sorry to wake you.” Blue whispers, staring directly up at the ceiling, “I just...I simply can’t get rid of these thoughts.”

Yellow sits up and looks into Blue’s eyes, resting a hand on her cheek with a sigh. She kisses Blue’s forehead and rests her own against it moments later. They opt to stay this way for at least a minute until someone speaks up.

“I don’t get these nightmares whenever you’re around,” Yellow opens her eyes and ponders, “Would you...like to begin sharing a room?”

The gesture feels incredibly romantic. After sharing mutual attraction for thousands upon thousands of years, the thought of their love taking another step forward was ideal. Neither wanted to instigate this, at least not until now.

Blue nods, her smile lighting up the room instantly, “Yes, if you don’t mind, I will spend the night in here for tonight. After then, we will share a living space.”

Both lay down, resting on their sides and facing each other. In comfortable silence, the two diamonds shut their eyes and drift back to sleep. This time, neither experience a nightmare for the remainder of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting now, i will also be posting on tuesdays! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


	9. unholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 1,000 year anniversary of pink diamond's shattering

Era Two was in summary, torturous. It was a painful 6,000 years filled to the brim with emotional turmoil and unpurified angst. The loss of Pink Diamond affected each Diamond in a different, yet still painful way.

White refused to leave her own head, both emotionally and physically. She had been rather isolated anyways, but she would not allow herself to be seen by anyone. Not even her fellow leaders.

Yellow began to drown herself in the work that Pink left behind, as well as picking up some of the slack from White and Blue. She refused to allow herself to be emotionally compromised, therefor locking any feelings about the situation away. Even if she was grieving, she refused to show it.

Blue wore her emotions on her sleeve, a blue aura hanging over Homeworld for close to a hundred Earth years. She was in pain, and understandably so. To her, Pink was a daughter figure. Someone she raised and was responsible for. If only she had been there, especially when she needed her the most.

Close to 1,000 years had passed and Yellow finally began to realize that she couldn’t hold in these feelings anymore. There had been several instances where she tried to even call the petit diamond, remembering their antics and how they would together drive Blue up the walls. Even if she didn’t always show it, she cared so deeply for Pink.

It was late, the brightness of the day dimming to a relaxing evening. All was silent, those around for the rebellion remembering the lost diamond. Era 2 gems had no knowledge that there was ever a fourth diamond, leaving her legacy to one day be forgotten. But three would not forget her. They never could.

Yellow walked through the palace halls unaccompanied. Any and all other gems had long retreated from the home of the diamonds, leaving her to be the only one to be wandering.

The walls became a gradient from a strong and powerful yellow to a somber blue. Wait no, that was her aura. Yellow felt it grow stronger until she was in front of the door to a familiar room.

“Shouldn’t we be here with Blue?” Pink wonders, glancing towards Yellow as they lay on lush cushions, “This is her room after all.”

“Nonsense Pink, she won’t mind.” Yellow shrugs as they stare at the night sky above them.

Dotted stars form intricate constellations, shapes taking over the night sky. Most are given silly names by the younger gem, referring to a small cluster of five as ‘Taurus’ and insisting that it was her favorite. 

The chamber doors opened to reveal Blue, her hands folded in front of her as she smiles. Pink dashes up and runs to hug the taller gem, her height barely reaching Blue’s knees. She tugs at her dress, repeatedly whining “Come on!” until the three were joined together under the night sky.

“Blue…” Yellow’s words are for once quiet, a hand pressed to the cool door, “It’s me, will you let me in?”

The door opens, sadness flooding into her gem as tears prickle the corners of her eyes. Blue faces a wall with her body, but her head stares up at the stars. Constellations that Pink named shine brighter than they have before.

“Come here…” Blue commands, though it sounds like that of a question.

Wandering towards her, Yellow kneels onto the pillows and watches as Blue’s tears flow like waterfalls. Her gaze does not waver from the stars, but her hand does reach for Yellow’s own. She squeezes it.

“Her favorite is here, the one she named Taurus.” she finally looks down, “I can feel her here Yellow…”

“She’s gone Blue.” Yellow sighs, but insists upon pulling her close, “There is nothing we can do about her being gone anymore.”

Blue nods in understanding, but turns and begins to cry instead into Yellow’s chest, “I wish she wasn’t. It’s been 1,000 years...why won’t this end?”

For once, they seem to relate on an emotional level. Yellow had continuously wondered why her feelings hadn’t ceased and considered that it was due to her not expressing them. However, Blue was still feeling the same despite outpouring her own emotions for this period of time. She was still hurting, no matter how often she expressed it.

“Look at me.” Yellow tilts Blue’s head up to look into her eyes, “I’m hurting too, but we must begin to move past this. If we continue to linger on the past, the pain will never go away.”

The grieving gem simply nods, but doesn’t allow her gaze to waver from Yellow. They focus on each other, almost as if they’re the only thing keeping each other sane.

“Will it ever stop?” Blue asks, her cool palm resting against Yellow’s warm cheek, “The pain of losing Pink.”

“I don’t know...but we have each other.” Yellow insists and places a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll always be here.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just keep writing sad stuff? i promise these next few will be a bit happier. anyways, thank you for tuning in :)
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


	10. ace of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue and yellow attend their first ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this shorter on purpose, so sorry about that hehe. it is kinda a continuation to my first chapter 'lover to lover'

Before Pink Diamond, Homeworld was not unique. Blue and Yellow followed White’s every rule and wouldn’t dare step out of line. Feelings were to be concealed and they were meant to be professional around each other.

As years went on, the two found it to be increasingly difficult to hide their growing feelings. Yellow had made her lack of understanding her own emotions blatantly obvious. Cracked injector, really?

Despite her mess ups, there was a mutual understanding between the two that there was something despite not quite knowing what that something was. They could comprehend that it made them both nervous, but bold. They became like magnets, pushing the barrier for how far things could go without a label.

There was a ball to be thrown in honor of the authority. The particular reason was unknown, but it was Blue and Yellow’s first ball. Emotions would run high this night, both full of nerves.

“7,000 years Pearl.” Yellow rambles, pacing her own chambers with her hands rested comfortably on her golden helmet, “I’ve known her for 7,000 years and yet I cannot vocalize how I feel.”

The petit Pearl did not speak, allowing her superior to ramble as she pleased. Unbeknownst to this duo, Blue was faced with the same conflict.

“She wouldn’t understand this Pearl.” she frowns, combing through her long hair, “Yellow isn’t quite the best with emotions, perhaps I shouldn’t tell her how I feel.”

“Her Pearl has told me of Yellow’s feelings for you.” Blue Pearl admits, sitting atop Blue’s shoulder, “She says she is unsure of how to express it however.”

Both Blue and Yellow had come to the decision that tonight would be the night. No matter what the other thought, they would be vulnerable and admit absolutely everything.

Outside of the ball was a lush garden filled with exotic plants from every different colonized planet. In the center is a fountain, a green liquid spewing from the top and cascading into a pool of the same fluid. Blue sits on a ledge, staring into her viridescent reflection. A similar figure appears beside her in the pool and she smiles.

“Yellow, why did you leave the ball?” she asks, looking up as Yellow sits beside her, “Won’t White be suspicious with both of us being absent?”

Yellow merely shakes her head, “We won’t be gone for long.”

It goes quiet between them, their eyes drifting to the night sky above them. Homeworld’s galaxy is visible, even a glimmering moon not far away. They admire the sights of worlds far away as individuals, but feel themselves inch closer just by this commonality.

A warm hand finds itself atop a cool one, the thoughts of the stars vanishing in an instant.

“Blue.”

She turns in response to her name, a smile tugging at her lips. The hand atop her own gently grips at it and both feel as if they’re worlds have stopped. They understand that they can never go back from this. Mutually, the two diamonds lean forward and kiss.

There is no sense of time, no urgency to stop. Even the idea of White finding them together like this didn’t matter to either of them. Everything in Yellow’s mind screamed Blue Blue Blue and vice versa. Whatever they had been programmed for was irrelevant.

From then on, they only cared for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, a reason. i wanted this to be shorter because it's too soft. i hope y'all enjoyed this gentle bit of fluff.
> 
> ~ pinkstxrlight


End file.
